Copyright
by IanPhilippe
Summary: Why Kakashi and Sasuke argue... and WHO really is Ruru?Implied SasuNaru and KakaIru, rated for mild cursing. Maybe.


**Copyright**

**Disclaimer:** Despite the name of this story, I do not own Copyrights for Naruto characters –Kishimoto-sensei does. If, and I say IF, you have a problem with the story, complain to him… (joking heh… reviews appreciated )

**Warnings:** mild language and cursing maybe… implied SasuNaru and KakaIru, but nothing graphic.

**A/N:** Just a small thing that popped out in my head at maybe 3 AM in the morning when I was trying to get some sleep. My Muse decided to continue kicking me senseless through the whole night so I was desperate for some sleep today… heh. Appreciate my sacrifice, read and review XD

Btw, have you realized that both Iruka and Naruto have RU in their names? Yeah, yeah, I know… lack of sleep.

Uzumaki Naruto fumbled with his keys as 'that damned lock' resisted his attempts to open the door.

When he finally managed to do so, he wished the lock hadn't given in to his muttered curses, as he immediately had to duck to avoid a flying thing… was it really a piece of _his_ furniture?!

Big blue eyes rolled atop of his head. He didn't really have to look around to find out what was happening. He knew it clearly enough without looking at his couch, where sighing brown-haired man sat with his face in his hands.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei," Naruto managed while avoiding another flying thing and ignoring shrieks which came as a background.

"Naruto-kun…" Iruka's lips curved in slightly apologetic smile.

"They're at it again?"

"Yeah."

"Still fighting over _that_?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you two here in the first place?"

"I thought about inviting you and Sasuke-kun to lunch, but when we came here, Sasuke made a remark about 'Ruru' being out shopping and all hell broke loose."

Naruto sank down to the couch next to Iruka and watched two Sharingan clash as two men glared at each other with obvious killing intent.

"You have no right!" yelled one of them, dark-haired young ANBU, who had been long famous as a Glaring Beast even without activated Sharingan.

"I SO have right for that!" replied the other.

"Kakashi, you don't!"

"I do too!"

Naruto joined Iruka's sighing session with a perfect sigh of his own and lazily stretched.

"How long have they been fighting?"

"An hour or so." 

"They could at least change the topic. Their arguments over _that_ are getting old."

"I wish they'd just shut up."

However, Iruka's wish was far from coming true, as Kakashi threw another malicious look in Sasuke's direction and pouted:

"_I _was the one who invented _that_."

"Strangely enough I never heard you saying _that_ until the time _I_ said it," Sasuke glared extra-intensely.

"You were too innocent to hear," a wicked grin crossed Kakashi's face.

"Oh yeah? Prove that."

"I was shagging Iruka when you were in grade school. How does _this _prove my point?" Kakashi's grin was a little bit too triumphant.

But still, the only thing Kakashi accomplished was making Iruka blush fiercely at that particular statement, even though he must have had an earful during that excruciating hour of their argument.

"No how."

"Goddamn you, Uchiha-brat!"

"You may curse, you may swear, but it won't change the fact that _I am_ the one who said it first."

"In public, you mean."

"In general." 

"And how do _you_ prove that!?" Kakashi looked ready to explode.

"You are a Copy-Nin, after all."

"Aha! This means I have a Copy-right."

"So you finally admit you stole it." 

"NO!"

For a few minutes, their argument consisted of throwing things at each other, things more material than evil glares, things which made Naruto worry as all of them were his possessions. And he really did not want to see his only functional alarm clock crashing to the wall (or to Kakashi's head, for that matter).

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… um… do you like it, when he calls you _that_?"

"In no particular way… well… most of the time I'm too… _busy_ with other things than listening to him…" Iruka blushed slightly and smiled at Naruto, who was pretty much aware of what his former teacher meant by that.

"And what about you, Naruto-kun?"

"Same here."

An electronic piece of junk that seemed like something that should have been attached to a fridge instead of flying around and killing innocent people, came flying between them with something that sounded like a war whoop:

"RURU IS MINE!"

"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL! RURU IS _MINE_!"

"Iruka is the only one Ruru in this damned village!"

"You wish!"

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" echoed in unison through the small room and Naruto turned to Iruka with a tired smile on his face.

"Care for a bowl of ramen, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really don't have to hear… and see… _this_."

While two 'Rurus' strode slowly towards Ichiraku, an old apartment was being thoroughly blown up.


End file.
